The Beginning of Desire
by InsertManiacLaughterHere
Summary: Karasu Centered: She breathed life into his frail limbs; a personality into his soul. She was the beginning of his desire... HIATUS.


**Story Title:**_ The Beginning of Desire_

**Summary: **She breathed life into his frail limbs; a personality into his soul. She was the beginning of his desire...

"When I destroy what I favor... I become as **depressed** as when I ponder the **purpose** of my existence. But I **enjoy** being blue, so the finals can't begin too soon for me." -Karasu (volume ten)

* * *

**Chapter One: **The Enslaved

A young, enslaved demon stood nervously near the end of the line, awaiting his turn for examination. He watched the slave owner's client -a beautiful brunette haired demon with emerald eyes, pointed ears, and a long whip like tail- scrutinize the others; always the males with dark hair and pale features. He knew he would be one of the possible chosen.

"_None of them are pallid enough_." Her melodic voice rang out, piercing the silent and gloomy desert air. She turned her sharp gaze to the slave trader a few steps behind.

The trader made a quick examination of the remaining children. Pale slaves were hard to come by in their area; most had darker colored skin or fur since they worked outside. The masked boy near the end caught his eye. The number tattooed on his upper right arm identified him as slave 3-18-15-23. Yes, he would be perfect for the client.

He motioned for his assistants to bring the boy foreward. They grabbed him roughly by the arms, and dragged his frail body so he stood two feet from the purchaser. The slave lowered his eyes respectively, the way he was taught to act around superiors. He stared at his shoeless feet, observing the cut up flesh plaintively. He flinched at the feeling of the female stroking his ebony hair.

"_Look at me._" She ordered in her enticing voice.

He looked up. She was standing a few inches away now, studying him with emerald eyes. Her hand moved down from his hair to the top of the poorly-constructed mask concealing the lower half of his face. She ran a finger over it.

"_What's this for?_"

"So he can't inhale the explosive elements in the air."

"_Ah..._" She touched his soft skin gently. "_A bomber..._" A smile drifted onto her face. "_How much?_"

The slave owner hid his surprise. He'd had the bomb demon in inventory for a few years; nobody had wanted him. He had a chance to make back all the money he had spent on feeding the boy. The client was wealthy and well known; others might buy from his stock when they heard she made a purchase here... But then again, this was one of the most attractive and desired demons to ever walk the Demon Plain. If he gave her the little whelp for free... "For you, ma'am, free."

"_What's the catch? I don't screw,_" Her tail twitched in annoyance as she glanced over at the man in disgust. "things_ to get what I want._"

The trader gave a nervous laugh. "It-it's nothing like that, miss. You just have to tell a few people about my fine slaves."

The female gave another suspicious side glance, and then leaned down a little so she could whisper in the boy's ear. "_Why don't you give a demonstration of your abilities, precious?_"

He nodded, then turned his attention to the enslaver who had beat and starved him. Three fingers on each hand blew off at the knuckles, and fell to the ground in a rain of flesh and blood. The man screamed.

Both his arms were blown off.

Then the legs.

The slave trader was on the ground, writhing around in a puddle of his own blood, limbs, and fingers.

Next his head and body separated in a neat and contained explosion.

The trashing ceased.

"_Perfect..._" The female muttered after the little show. She watched the boy's reaction to the death. "_That look in your eyes... It's hungry and greedy like a crow's..."_ She was whispering in his ear again, her warm breath caressing his skin. "_I'll call you Karasu._"

* * *

A/N: Revised 2/2/11. Apologies for this being such a short chapter, and also the fact that I haven't updated since '08.


End file.
